Conventional skis and snowboards generally comprise a composite structure. For example, a typical ski and snowboard structure includes an upper element that covers the upper and lateral surfaces, and a lower element. The upper element may include load carrying elements to provide mechanical resistivity and rigidity, while the lower element may include a sliding sole and a metallic edge. Various filler materials such as foam are then used between the upper and lower elements as the structure body.
In such ski and snowboard devices, it is desirable that the upper element of the ski or snowboard comprise a structure having as light a weight as possible for ease of use while, retaining a high load carrying capability for durability. Accordingly, in conventional materials there is usually a trade-off between the mechanical resistance and load carrying ability of the ski/snowboard structure and the weight of the device.
Similarly, it is also desirable that the metallic edge of the lower element of the ski and/or snowboard retain a sharp and precise edge for better control. As such, the shaping of a precise edge and its durability against mechanical loads and environmental effects, and the cost of producing the precise edge become major concerns. In addition, in these precise edges must sustain high levels of strain during operation in order to keep their edge flat and precise. However, metallic edges made of conventional metals, such as stainless steel, can only sustain large strains via plastic deformation, resulting in a loss of the precision and flatness of the metallic edge.
Accordingly, a lightweight, inexpensive ski/snowboard design having a high load capacity and durable control edges would be desirable.